


Wallbanger

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jon is a bit of a manwhore, No angst here, Not Related, Sansa is horny, but he had a really good heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: Sansa believed once she moved into her new apartment everything was goinng to be perfect and it was, for a few days anyway; Until she met her obnoxious neighbor who she wanted to murder and kiss at the same time.Remix of Alice Clayton's Wallbanger, featuring my beloved Jon and Sansa.





	Wallbanger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Jonsa remix on Tumblr featuring book couples, Wallbanger is a favorite of mine so I just had to use them with Jon and Sansa. Hope you enjoy!

Sansa Stark tossed and turned restlessly on her bed as she tried to block out the thumping noises against the wall behind her. She sighed irritably as the sound of a male grunt reached her ears; she was also a little bit ashamed to admit that deep voice had made the place between her legs slightly damp but that probably was only the result of the incredibly long dry spell she was suffering from.

“Oh Jon! Oh dear lord” The woman at the other side of the wall screamed and she rolled her eyes at the porn like sounds that followed “Oh yes, yes right there. Yes!”

Sansa had arrived into her incredibly gorgeous new apartment in the city only two weeks ago. The place had floor to ceiling windows, hardboards floors and an incredibly view of the city. She had been completely blissful during her first week but then five days ago her neighbor arrived from a trip and the wallbanging had started.

Sansa still didn’t have the pleasure to meet Jon Wallbanger, as she liked to call him, but knew very well how skillful he appear to be on bed considering the noises that came from the other side every night. She had snooped through the peephole a couple of times and only managed to see a head full of curls, sometimes a man bun and the most wonderful ass ever made in history. Of course she had also seen a brunette, a blonde and an almost silver haired girl walking out of his apartment (not at the same time of course, though she wouldn’t be surprised if they did) Sansa was frankly amazed at the man’s stamina and the fact she had seen three different girls in the span of five days walking out of his home.

Tonight it was the turn of the brunette, Sansa knew this because of the porn like sounds coming through the wall; someone had to tell that girl that she was trying too hard.

Sansa mused over all that while she debated whether to stab herself in the ears or march towards her faceless neighbor’s apartment and stab him instead. She hadn’t slept well in the last five days, she hadn’t had sex in two years and an orgasm in even longer plus she had to be on her feet at six am tomorrow in order to go back to her hometown to attend her brother’s engagement party so she was cranky as fuck that was why when the thumping became so loud a portrait fell off the wall and almost hit her in the head she threw the covers off her with a huff and stomped out towards Jon’s apartment.

She was fuming as she crossed the hallway towards his door, the frustration of the last few days seething into her as she pounded her fists against his hardwood door “Open the door right now you asshole or I’ll swear I’ll tumble it down!”

“Quit the banging” She heard Jon said as the sound of footsteps approached, the chain rattled and a second later the door burst open to reveal the mysterious man who could make portraits fall from the wall with the force of his hips.

He was shorter than what she expected but what he lacked in height he compensated in presence, sexy appeal oozed out of him as she stared into his dark mussed curls and his three days worth’s stubble. His body was lean and his muscles ripped, with one hand he held the door and with the other he held a white sheet around his waist.

He was the most amazing specimen of a man Sansa had ever met and as her eyes raked down his sweat glistening chest she couldn’t help her stare wonder towards where the bed sheet hung low on his hips and her eyes widened at the realization.

He.

Was.

Still.

Hard.

***

Sansa was on her fourth cup of coffee as she drove towards her house the next day. It had been a while since she had visited her parents so she was more than a little nervous, of course it didn’t help that it was for Robb’s engagement party, her brother whom she loved with all her hearth but who he always seemed to do everything right while she still struggled to find her way in the world. She couldn’t help but feel like a disappointment every time she was in the same room as him.

She knew perhaps she was overreacting and it all was result of the tension and stress accumulated in her after so little time sleeping. Sansa groaned in mortification when she remembered her last night encounter with that hot asshole neighbor of hers.

_“Listen mister, you need to tone it down in there. I’ve been unable to sleep four five fucking days because of the sex party you’re hosting in there!” She had yelled in his direction but he didn’t seem mind, only regarded her with heavy lidded eyes and the beginning of a smirk._

_“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad” He had said charmingly, making her realize he probably always got what he wanted and of course with those abs no one could blame him “The walls are thick”_

_“That bad?! You knocked down a portrait tonight” She had shrieked, eyes widening in fury “I can heard every damn sound you and your harem have been making there for days!”_

_At the mention of his harem his eyes had lost the playful twinkle and they had become angry “Hey, whatever I do on my space on my time is my business, I don’t go there telling you what you can and can’t do!”_

_Sansa had rolled her eyes at him “Yeah and you don’t see me interrupting your sleep asshole” She had said as she crossed her arms over her chest and as she looked down she remembered what she was wearing._

_A pink baby doll, not the best outfit to go barging into your neighbor’s door._

_His eyes had seemed to take notice of her choice of clothing as they raked her from head to toe, making something tingle inside her and the dampness start appearing between her tights which only made her angrier “Stop staring at me you idiot!”_

_“Your fault for coming here wearing that” He had said gesturing towards the almost see through material “Maybe you need someone thumping your walls from the other side, that way you wouldn’t be so uptight, meddling into people’s business” He had retorted as his furious eyes rose back to her face._

_“Ugh!” Sansa had shrieked before turning around and getting inside her apartment with the slam of the door. She was fuming as she went to her bed and retrieved her pillow and a blanket, she settled down on the couch and tried to get some sleep and even thought there was no more wallbanging that night she wasn’t able to shut down her mind until well past three in the morning._

Which was why the minute she stepped into her old childhood home she allowed her mother to fuzz over head for only a couple of minutes before heading straight into her bedroom and face planting on the bed.

After a few hours of sleep Sansa woke up feeling reenergized so she got up, took a shower and dolled up for his brother’s party. She walked down the stairs hugged her family, let herself be smothered by her older brother whom she hadn’t seen in a while and once the people started to arrive mingled with everyone.

One of the traits Sansa inherited from her mother besides her red hair and blue eyes was the capacity of entertaining; so she laughed, chatted and swooped over the room like a true host. She found herself having quite a nice time as she joked with her siblings and their acquaintances and knew this was going to be a night to remember, of course that was until she stepped into the backyard and saw his brother on the dock talking with the one man who had kept her awake until three in the morning.

“Sansa, come here my love” His brother said the minute he spotted her, she wanted nothing more than to turn around and head back into the house but she never could refuse Robb so she walked towards them.

A haughty smile appeared on Jon’s lips as he murmured “Nighty girl”

“Wallbanger” Sansa muttered

A frown appeared on Robb’s face as he looked between the two of them “You two know each other or something?” As none of them seemed about to answer he decided to introduce them “Sansa, love this is Jon Snow, remember I mentioned him?”

Jon Snow, the only one of Robb’s college mates she hadn’t had the change of meeting. What were the odds he ended up being the most infuriating man on earth?

“So you are Jon?” She spoke with a bit of bite on her words

Robb looked confused as he regarded them “I’m missing something here?”

Jon took a deep breath as that obnoxious smile she now loathed extended over his face “Sansa here happens to be my neighbor”

“What? No way!” Robb said surprised “What a small world”

Sansa’s lips twisted mockingly as her eyes wandered towards Jon’s crotch “Small indeed”

He chuckled and looked at her with a glint in his eyes “You know you don’t mean it”

“Okay what the-“What Robb was about to say was interrupted by his fiancée calling to him from the back of the house. He gestured for them not to move and headed into the direction of the house “I’ll be back in a bit”

Sansa and Jon remained alone in the darkened night “Who would have thought that Robb’s little sister would end up being my little cockblocker”

Her eyes widened in outrage “Cockblo-“ The minute she saw that stupid smirk on his lips decided not to give him the satisfaction of falling for his tricks “Never mind. No harem tonight Jon?”

Jon’s eyes darkened and the smirk fell from his lips at her words “You’re a bit self-righteous you know?”

“Excuse me?”

He moved closer towards her, the scent of his aftershave filling her nostrils and making her dizzy with want, a fact that made her hate herself in that moment “A glimpse into my life and you think you know all about me?”

“All about you? I only know you’re the biggest manwhore I’ve ever met!” Her chin lifted as now she was the one to move closer towards him, their faces were inches apart from each other and the crackling tension between them was almost palpable.

“And you’re an uptight bitch!”

“Ugh you stupid idiotic asshole-“

Whatever insult was about to leave Sansa’s mouth was interrupted by Jon’s lips on hers, his hands were gripping her by she shoulders as he devoured her mouth with his and she responded to him eagerly, her blood singing inside her with the need to be closer to that man until she remembered who he was and what a jerk he was so she pulled away from him.

They were both panting as they regarded the other in silence, the moon was shining in the sky and the trees rustled around them as the air sizzled with the passion between them. Sansa touched her lips briefly before her blazing eyes focused on his twinkling gray ones “This never happened” She stated “Understood?”

A small smirk formed in his lips as he regarded her swollen mouth “Of course, nighty girl” He winked and Sansa huffed as she turned around and stomped back inside the house.

A bloody night to remember for sure.


End file.
